


Nothing Less Than Perfection

by AnaliseGrey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Molly is very appreciative of Caleb's new boots, Trans Male Character, and Caleb is very appreciative of Molly, boot kink, trans!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Caleb has acquired a new pair of boots, and Molly helps to break them in.





	Nothing Less Than Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Kesha's 'Boots and Boys'.
> 
> My eternal thanks to [AbeTheDadtm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm) for their assistance in proofing for this piece :)

"I am happy to let you find your pleasure as you wish, _ schatz_," Caleb says, threading his fingers through Molly's hair and scratching lightly at the tiefling's scalp. "However-"

Molly cracks an eye open to glance up at Caleb.

"These boots are new, and I'm quite fond of them. I'd expect you to respect that, and be sure to clean up any mess you might make, _j__a_?"

Molly shivers at the subtle thread of command in Caleb's voice and twists his wrists behind himself where Caleb's tied them with a length of soft rope, his tail flicking uncontrollably.

"Yeah. Of course, Caleb."

Leaning down, Caleb smiles, pressing a kiss to the unruly curls between Molly's horns before sitting back in a lazy sprawl in his chair, gesturing down at his booted foot.

"Well, go on then."

Now that the moment is upon him and he’s been given permission, Molly finds himself almost hesitating. He’s never done anything quite like this before, but the flare of heat in his belly and the growing wetness between his legs is evidence enough that this is doing it for him. There’s a certain sort of squirming embarrassment that takes up residence in his gut, but when he takes a moment to examine it, it doesn’t feel _ bad_, just...different. He can feel the flush of heat on his face, working its way down his neck to his chest, making his skin tingle, but Caleb is watching him, eyebrow raised in an elegant arch, and so Molly gathers his courage and shuffles forward towards Caleb’s outstretched leg.

The first press of Caleb’s boot to his heated skin is something of a shock; for some reason, Molly’d expected it to be warm, skin temperature, but that’s not the case at all. He can’t tell if it’s because he’s so warm, but the leather feels slightly cooler than room temperature, thankfully soft and supple where his skin drags across it as he wriggles closer.

“I am glad I picked the softer leather,” Caleb murmurs quietly, his voice gone to gravel. The tone sends another surge of heat through Molly, and he grinds down almost without thinking about it, his self-consciousness melting away under the flood of arousal. It feels every bit as good as he’s been thinking it would, _ better _ even, sparks of pleasure eliciting a gasp from him as Caleb presses his foot up for Molly to grind more solidly against. “Does it feel good, Mollymauk?”

“_Nnng_, yes.” Molly shifts his knees further apart, trying to drop his hips lower to get more friction, whining as Caleb lowers his foot back to the floor, making him chase after it.

“You didn’t think I would make it so easy?” Caleb graces him with a teasing smile before nudging at Molly with the toe of his boot. “Describe it to me, _ schatz_. Tell me what it feels like.”

“_Fuck_,” Molly breathes, hips twitching. Caleb starts to move his foot away again, and Molly scrambles to find the words, to say whatever it is Caleb wants to hear. “It feels, it feels so _ fucking good_, it’s-” He sucks in a breath as Caleb presses against him again, more solidly this time, in encouragement. “It’s soft but also-also firm? It’s like...like a really nice fucking saddle, but, but with a _ person _ inside-” Molly cuts off to low keen, hips rocking down as he pants for air. He’s so wet, and he aches, wishing there was a way to have this and be filled at the same time, but Caleb shows no inclination of helping him out, just sitting sprawled in his chair while Molly ruts against his outstretched leg. That mental image slams into Molly, pulling a groan from him as he inches closer on his knees, pressing up against the front of Caleb’s leg and rolling his hips down to get friction along the top of Caleb’s ankle.

“Hmm,” Caleb hums contemplatively, working his fingers through Molly’s curls, giving a gentle tug to catch Molly’s attention. “Do you think you could come like this?”

“_Yes_.” Molly gasps, not sure he could stop the movement of his hips even if he wanted to, and he most decidedly does _ not _ want to. “Please, Caleb, I’m so close-” His arousal is growing, burning through him, and he can hear how wet he is, the obscene squelch of it as he moves desperately.

The grip in his hair tightens abruptly, forcing his head up and back until he’s hazily meeting Caleb’s eyes.

“And what if I said no, _ schatz_? What if I asked you to wait?”

Molly lets out a sob of frustration, but forces his hips still; he’s shaking with the effort, the overwhelming desire to keep moving, to keep chasing his pleasure, especially knowing how _ close _ it is. But Caleb hasn’t said he could continue, and so he makes himself still.

“Oh, aren’t you good, _ liebchen_.” 

The grip on his hair loosens, and Caleb switches his hold to cup Molly’s jaw in both hands, drawing him into a biting kiss. Molly squirms, wrists twisting against the desire to reach out and grab on to Caleb, the burning need to touch him, to hold him close. Molly whines into the kiss, pulling back just far enough to beg.

“Please, Caleb, please, I’m so close, say I can, _ please _let me-”

“Shhh-” Caleb darts in again to press a quick kiss to Molly’s lips. “Yes, _ schatz_, go ahead, I love watching you make yourself feel good.”

The words aren’t entirely out of Caleb’s mouth before Molly is moving again, hips swiveling frantically, searching for that last bit of pressure, the perfect slide of leather that will send him over.

He’s wavering on the edge when Caleb leans down, fingers tangling and tightening in his hair again.

“Come for me, _ schatz_.”

Molly’s not going to disobey an order like that.

A few seconds later has Molly falling forward against Caleb’s leg with a cry, hips still working against the top of Caleb’s foot as he comes. He shudders through it, yelping when Caleb flexes his ankle up to add a last bit of firm pressure, a second wave of pleasure surprising Molly and making his whole body arch back. He collapses forward, panting for breath, skin buzzing in the aftermath, and hums quietly at the feel of Caleb’s fingers once again carding through his hair.

He stays there for a few minutes, basking in the press of Caleb’s leg against his chest, warm against his skin even through the fabric of Caleb’s pants. Molly shivers at the reminder that while he’s naked, Caleb is very much not. There’s something deliciously perverse about knowing he’s on his knees for Caleb, bound and vulnerable, rutting at Caleb’s leg like a wild thing, and Caleb-

Molly lifts his head from Caleb’s knee, glancing up the line of his thigh, and smiles. Caleb may still be buttoned up, but he’s not unaffected, the front of his breeches tented up in a way that must be uncomfortable.

Molly moves with a quiet groan, coming up onto his knees to shuffle over until he’s situated between Caleb’s legs, pressing close as he can. Caleb watches him, bemused.

“Yes, _ schatz_? Did you want something?”

“I _ really _ want to suck your cock. Like, right now.” Caleb’s eyes widen slightly, and Molly belatedly tacks on a “-please.”

Snorting, Caleb gently pats Molly’s cheek before reaching down for the laces on the front of his pants. “Well, you have been exemplary so far, Mollymauk. I don’t see why not.”

Licking his lips, Molly waits patiently as he can for Caleb to finish unlacing the opening to his pants. The fabric pulls away, and Molly’s smile widens at the sight of the damp patch at the front of Caleb’s smalls, pulled taut over the prominent bulge underneath. He wants to dart forward, to press his lips to the fabric, but he looks up first, waiting for permission. Caleb’s fingers pause at the small buttons at the top that holds his smalls closed.

“Just a moment, _ schatz_. Patience will be rewarded." He pops the buttons open and Molly swallows, throat going dry at the deft movements; he could happily watch Caleb's hands for hours.

He’s quickly reminded that Caleb’s hands aren’t his main goal when Caleb reaches into the opening of his smalls and pulls his cock out, already flushed a pretty pink and mostly hard, precome pearling at the tip. Mouth already watering, Molly leans forward to nuzzle at it, and Caleb _ tsks_, booping Molly’s nose. Molly doesn’t move his head, just flicks his gaze up to look at Caleb, eyes wide and innocent as he can make them.

Laughing, Caleb reaches down, rubbing at Molly’s lower lip with his thumb, and Molly automatically opens his mouth, leaning forward to take the digit in, sucking hard while keeping his gaze up on Caleb’s face.

The stutter of Caleb’s breath has Molly grinning around Caleb’s finger.

“_Ja_. I think you are ready.”

Molly hums in agreement and easily releases Caleb’s thumb with a small nip to the pad of it when Caleb tugs it back. Getting a grip around his cock again, Caleb lifts it slightly so the tip is resting on Molly’s bottom lip where his thumb had been just moments before.

“As you will, _liebling_.”

It’s what Molly’s been waiting for, and he lets his lips curl protectively around his teeth, mindful of his fangs, and groans at the slide of Caleb’s cock into his mouth. There’s something Molly’s always found soothing, almost meditative about sucking cock, the solid weight on his tongue, getting to learn the unique taste of each new lover, the soft but firm feel of it, like iron wrapped in the most lush velvet. He relishes the hitched gasp he pulls from Caleb, and sets to work to wring more out of him.

For all of Caleb’s easy confidence and control, Molly’s always found him deliciously responsive. A flick of tongue along the underside of his dick has Caleb moaning, his hips rolling up before he can stop them, and Molly would smile if his lips weren’t pulled taut. There’s a power here, even bound and on his knees as Caleb slowly unravels above him.

Time slows to a warm honey-thick trickle as Molly’s eyes slide closed and he loses himself in the rhythm and feel of what he’s doing, the twitches of Caleb’s cock on his tongue, the barely restrained hitching of Caleb’s hips. There are quiet moans and gasps coming from above him, and he’s been with Caleb enough to be able to readily imagine Caleb’s expression, brows pleasure-pinched, mouth just barely open and lips bitten pink and glistening from where Caleb’s licked them. It’s a lovely picture, one Molly’s had the pleasure of seeing on countless occasions, and one he doesn’t think he’ll ever really tire of. He sighs through his nose, humming a quiet sigh of contentment, and the vibration ends up being what sends Caleb over the edge with a strangled noise. Fingers tighten in Molly’s hair, but he wouldn’t dream of moving away; he sucks Caleb through his release, gentling as Caleb’s hips slow and stop. Soon it’s just the two of them, Caleb still quietly panting for breath, Molly carefully letting Caleb’s softening cock slide out of his mouth. He rests his head on Caleb’s thigh, nuzzling against the soft fabric before stilling.

For a few minutes it’s quiet, just the sounds of their breathing, and the soft noises of Caleb’s fingers carding through Molly’s hair.

“You know,” Caleb says, breaking the stillness. “I was going to make you clean up your mess before we did anything else.”

Molly huffs a laugh. “What happened?”

“Well, as it turns out, you’re very distracting.”

Snorting, Molly turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of Caleb’s thigh. “Isn’t that awful.”

Humming in agreement, Caleb nods. “_Ja_, terrible. I’m sure I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me later.”

Molly shivers pleasantly before once again going lax against Caleb’s leg. “I’m sure you will.”


End file.
